Erreur
by li'lmurderer
Summary: Elle est perdue, elle a fait une erreur, alors les événements ne cessent de tourner encore et encore dans sa tête...


Elle se maudissait. Elle l'avait encore fait. Elle avait encore piquer une crise sans raison valable. Franchement pourquoi elle avait fait ça? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle s'en voulait. Il lui avait simplement envoyé un texto: « Jtm ». Trois lettres. Elle aurait pu faire comme d'habitude: sourire et répondre qu'elle aussi. Après tout c'était vrai! Elle l'aimais. C'était le premier. Le seul qui avait réussi à faire passer ses sentiments de simple affection à de l'amour. Il était le seul qui la faisait sentir comme ça. Comme si rien ne pouvait arriver; et que, au final, tout irait bien. Mais elle avait encore fait une connerie. Elle espérait que se ne soit pas trop grave. Mais pourquoi?! Pourquoi avait-elle répondu « … » ce qui les avait engagés sur une discussion plus ou moins houleuse. Elle avait essayé d'expliquer son manque de réaction mais elle n'avait fait que continuer de creuser sa tombe. « J'ai peur que tu ne le dise parce que j'ai l'air énervé et que ça devienne petit à petit une habitude… » cette phrase elle la regrettait, en quelque sorte, elle aurait pu cacher ce sentiments mais cela aurait mener plus tard à une dispute; elle le savait, elle se connaissait. Elle l'avait énervé. Elle était désolée de ce qui ce passait. Il passait une soirée avec sa famille et elle l'avait en partie gâcher comme une idiote. Elle s'en voulait, rien n'était plus simple que de passer au-dessus de son impression après tout elle cachait souvent ses émotions alors pour pas là?!

Ce n'était que le début de leur relation et elle faisait déjà des idioties du genre. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Comme si à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras c'était une évidence, comme si elle avait toujours été faite pour être à cet endroit. Et à chaque fois qu'ils ne se voient pas il lui manquait. C'était souvent d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas par vague comme pouvait le penser ses amies, non, ce n'était pas seulement quand elle voyait un objet ou une scene d'un film qu'il lui rappelait ces après-midi chez lui ou quand elle passait le t-shirt qu'elle lui avait piqué pour dormir, il ne sentait même pas son odeur pourtant si enivrante, ou encore quand elle voyait un couple dans la rue, non, c'était constant; comme une douleur continue, comme une douleur qui avait décidé de ne jamais ce calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer le surplus d'émotion, elle en était incapable. Elle savait que tout était de sa faute, elle n'essayait pas de rejeter la faute sur ses émotions mais parfois elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se « disputaient » mais pas sur un sujet aussi grave. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait douter de la profondeur de ses sentiments pour lui maintenant; et il serait en droit après tout. Elle aussi aurait tendance à douter après ça! Mais c'était faux; et ce pour un moment. Mais maintenant elle avait peur; peur qu'elle est laissée le doute investir les pensées de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse; peur qu'il ait du mal à lui faire confiance . Elle ne voulait surtout pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa façon de la regarder, sa façon de l'embrasser, la manière qu'il avait de la laisser glisser sa main dans la sienne, le plaisir qu'il prenait à la chatouiller quand ils s'embrassaient car il la savait ultra chatouilleuse, sa manière de faire et des trucs idiots et d'en être fier; elle ne voulait pas perdre son sourire, ses yeux, son odeur qu'elle pourrait respirer pendant des heures durant, ses bras autour de sa taille, et ses lèvres qui lui rappelaient que ce n'était pas un rêve, et les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine qu'elle pouvait entendre quand elle posait sa tête contre son torse; non elle ne voulait pas perdre tout ça! Elle ne le supporterait pas!

Elle avait essayer de ne pas s'attacher car elle se connaissait par cœur, elle savait qu'elle faisait des erreurs dans ce genre. Elle disait toujours être trop indépendante et que jamais un mec ne pourrait lui faire tourné la tête; on peut dire qu'elle avait tord. Il avait créer un sentiments de dépendance, comme une drogue, elle avait besoin de le voir pour aller bien, mais pas que elle avait besoin d'être sure qu'il aille bien, elle avait besoin de le voir sourire et rire même si ce n'était pas avec elle, elle avait besoin de le savoir heureux. Son bonheur importait plus qu'autre chose. Elle était devenue un cliché en quelque sorte…

Elle ne pouvait pas se sortir son dernier message de la tête: « on en reparle dans quelques jours… » elle ne pouvait pas attendre « quelques jours », on était la veille du réveillon de noël. Sa fête préférée, qu'elle venait de gacher, toute seule, comme une grande. Elle refusait de laisser une occasion de s'excuser passer, pas la veille de la plus belle des fêtes selon elle. Cependant elle ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'il comprenne ses sentiments; elle ne voulait pas l'harceler de textos ou de messages instantanés. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire…

On est le 24 décembre et il est 3h du matin dans la ville tout est calme et presque tout le monde dort. Dans son appartement une jeune blonde ne dort pas. Elle n'y arrive pas; l'histoire qui s'est produite quelques heures auparavant l'en empêche. Vous vous demandez peut-etre ce qu'elle fait vu qu'elle ne dort pas… Elle écrit, elle écrit encore et encore, leur conversation, elle la réécrit à nouveau, et une nouvelle fois, elle essaye de la changer, elle aimerait que les mots qui sortent de sa plume, qui s'inscrivent, à l'encre bleu sur le papier blanc trempé de larmes, soient ceux qu'ils aient échangé. Elle prie silencieusement pour que demain il trouve ce qu'elle a écrit car se sont les mots qu'elle n'arrive pas a dire, que sa voix n'arrive pas à prononcé. Elle le sait alors à la place elle les écrit car c'est plus simple pour elle de les mettre sur papier.

Elle se lève doucement, regarde son lit, elle devrait essayer de dormir un peu… avant de se coucher de plonger avec un peu de chance dans les bras de Morphée elle rassemble ses papiers, les classe dans l'ordre et laisse un mot dessus: « Grey, ces mots sont pour toi, ils sont tous sincères et portent le poids de mes sentiments. S'il te plait lis cette lettre est une porte ouverte sur mon cœur…

Je t'aime purement et sincèrement!

Désolée.

Lucy »


End file.
